poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Alix Kubdel
Alix Kubdel is one of the characters of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. In the future, she becomes the wielder of the Rabbit Miraculous known as Bunnyx. In "Timebreaker", after Alix's birthday gift, a special pocket watch, is accidentally destroyed, she is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Timebreaker, a time travelling supervillain. In "Timetagger", it's revealed that Alix will receive the Rabbit Miraculous in the future. When the Miraculous is inhabited by Fluff she becomes Bunnyx, a rabbit-themed superhero. Bio Alix is a tomboy. Tough, stubborn, reckless, and self-confident, she isn't afraid of challenges or saying what is on her mind. At the same time, she can be kind and grateful, like when her father gives her the family heirloom and when Ladybug fixes it after it breaks. She can become emotional and hold resentment toward others if someone goes wrong because of them, like with her watch. After the akuma is defeated, she realizes her own fault of not taking better care of the watch, and she tells Ladybug that she'll be more responsible with it. Alix can be supportive and affectionate towards her friends as seen in "Zombizou ", where she joined in on Rose and Juleka's group hug after Ladybug returned everything to normal, or in "Frightningale", where she praised Marinette for her giving up her chance to perform with Adrien and cheered for her when she rehearsed with him. Alix is also helpful towards others as seen in "Reverser", where she sees Ladybug and Cat Noir's condition and insists on helping the heroes defeat the villain. She also gives Nathaniel some advice about Marc. As a grown up Bunnyx, Alix is still full of self-confidence as she believed she could defeat Timetagger on her own. And yet she is more humble admitting when she can't do things by herself, growing out being reckless. She is still tough and very determined as well as clever, seen when she left a clue for Ladybug and Cat Noir to find her in the past. She is pretty understanding with the powers she given and with that, she knows how to keep things secret in order to keep time catastrophes from happening. Due to her time based powers allowing her access a pocket dimension of any point in time, like Viperion, she too has learned to become cool, calm and observant. As Timebreaker, her rage increases to the desire of revenge without regret against her classmates. She is very determined to fix her watch, and she doesn't care about anyone that she takes energy from to do so, even taking advantage of Rose Lavillant's kindness. While wanting to succeed, Timebreaker is willing to retreat if it means a better chance. Despite this, her overconfidence in her abilities is her downfall when she assumes the present and future Ladybugs aren't clever enough to stop her. Appearance Physical appearance Alix is a slender short and lean teenage girl with blue eyes and messy pink hair in a bob cut that is partially tied into a small ponytail on the right side. In the future she becomes much taller and she has dyed her hair red with black tips, which is now styled into a pixie cut. Civilian attire Alix wears a black cap with a black old English S logo that is outlined in white on the front. She wears a black long-sleeved, slate gray shirt underneath a dark brown tank top. Each sleeve has a lime green scale patterned fabric snake, starting from her shoulders and coiling around her arms until their heads stop at her wrists. She also wears black jean shorts with pink stitching and black lace at the cuffs, black 1/2 hose length socks with two pink horizontal stripes, and black high top shoes with pink lace, black and lime green checkered sides with a wavy orange line over it, and white soles. As Timebreaker Timebreaker wears a black helmet with red spiked edges on the back and two green eye shields over each eye. She also wears a nearly black suit with lime green patches around her waist, around her lower hips and upper legs, and below her knees. Below her back of her wrists, there are glowing lime green ovals, and on her chest, there is a glowing red hourglass shape within a larger silver outline. Her roller blades are black with two glowing white wheels on each one and a thin green line about the foot's ball and instep. A power bar is on the sides of the blades keeping track of her energy level, being red at the lowest level and becoming greenish-blue at the top when it's full. As Bunnyx She wears a baby blue and white bodysuit with pockets at her stomach, which has a black turtleneck with a white cotton ball attached. Her mask is blue at the top, and white at the bottom, and it has small sapphire–colored circles at the corners. She has white rabbit ears, which have black lining, and are baby blue on the insides. Her tool, an umbrella which is white on the outside, white and baby blue on the inside, with a white handle, is attached to her back when not in use. The Rabbit Miraculous, a white and blue pocket watch, is stored in her pocket. Abilities As a civilian Alix is exceptionally fast and skilled at rollerblading. She is very confident about this, and races Lê Chiến Kim in Timebreaker. As seen in Reverser, she does graffiti art, showing signs of talent in art. Her father and brother also work in the Louvre, so she may know a lot about art itself and also history. As Bunnyx Bunnyx has enhanced physical characteristics such as strength, speed and agility. Like Ladybug and Cat Noir she is skilled in hand-to-hand combat and can use her umbrella in combat as well. When it's not being used, it's attached to her back. Her special superpower, Burrow, allows her to create portals that can traverse through time. By advancing in time a few seconds, she can simulate teleportation. Notably, she can utilize this ability multiple times without necessitating detransformation, a testament of adult Bunnyx's skill as a Miraculous holder. This is similar to Second Chance, used with the Snake Miraculous. When Bunnyx uses Burrow she enters a pocket dimension that allows her to view the past, the present and the future. As Timebreaker Timebreaker becomes much faster at rollerblading. She also gets the power to absorb life energy from people by touching them with the palm of her hand. She is not above exploiting compassion in order to lure a target close enough to drain them; in this case, she called out to Rose for help when knocked down. Once their energy is stolen, the affected person becomes frozen and starts to fade from existence. The energy is stored inside her rollerblades, and the more Timebreaker has, the faster and stronger she gets. Timebreaker is also able to use her energy to go back in time; the number of minutes she's able to rewind depends on how many people she freezes and how much energy they give. Relationships Mr. Kubdel Alix appears to have an amicable relationship with her father, as seen in "Timebreaker". She doesn't care about formalities like he does, and while she thanks him for the watch, it takes him showing her its special feature before she understands its importance and becomes grateful for it. When she realizes her dare with Kim is coming up, she also doesn't mind choosing to spend time with him on her birthday over spending time with her friends in order to not bail on him. Jalil Kubdel As seen in "Kwamibuster", Alix doesn't seem to be very fond of her brother, as she continuously feels ashamed of him for participating in a TV show to expose his estranged beliefs, such as pyramids being alien spaceships that ran out of gas. Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug The two girls get along together, although Alix is upset for a while with Marinette and everyone else involved with her watch being destroyed. When asked why she isn't running for class representative in "Darkblade", Alix, annoyed, turns the question around and asks Marinette why she isn't running. Alix cares for Marinette enough to risk her life to team up with her classmates and protect her from Befana. While not a huge fan of romantic schemes, because she is aware of Marinette's crush on Adrien, she joins with other classmates to set up a romantic encounter for her with him in "Gigantitan". In "Frightningale", Alix shows affection by joining in the group hug with the girls and Marinette, twice, showing that she does appreciate Marinette's kindness as a friend. In "Reverser", she knows Marinette would never embarrass anyone on purpose. Like Alya and her other friends, Alix knows that Marinette would never cheat or steal in "Ladybug" and became sad that her friend was expelled from school, which made her vulnerable to akumatization. In "Cat Blanc", she continues to show Marinette her support in her pursuit of Adrien and praises her when she finally gave him her gift. But with the past change, she praises Marinette for her effort. As for Ladybug, Alix appreciates her and her relentless work against supervillains. As Timebreaker, she originally wants Ladybug out of her way so she can travel back in time, but after Ladybug ruins her chance to save her watch, she and the past Alix shift the blame solely on her for getting the watch broken. After being reverted back to normal and seeing that Ladybug fixed her watch, though, Alix takes responsibility for the broken watch and joyfully thanks her. In "Zombizou", like everyone else she sees Ladybug as the key to fixing everything when she bravely sacrifices herself so Ladybug and the others can escape. In "Reverser", with Ladybug being clumsy and with an easily spooked Cat Noir, she volunteers to help the weakened heroes stop the villain. In "Timetagger", Alix comes across Ladybug with a message for her through her family watch by solving the riddle. She becomes ecstatic that not only does she get to meet her future self but also finds out that she'll be called upon by the heroine to become the Rabbit Miraculous holder one day. Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge Alix appears to be friends with Alya, as they both treat each other nicely. She entrusted her watch to her while she competed with Kim in "Timebreaker", but was upset upon finding the watch broken. But she doesn't seem to bear any ill towards Alya after this. She does also accept her invitations to hang out, such as in "Gigantitan". They both are at the movies with their friends in "Syren", and Alix sarcastically remarks to Alya if they're 'saved' now since Marinette said she would get help. She also comes with the girls to the audition in "Frightningale", and shares a group hug with Alya and the girls. One of their favorite pass times is watching horror movies at the cinema. Rose Lavillant and Juleka Couffaine Alix gets along nicely with Rose and Juleka. While a bit more down to earth and tomboyish than they are, she does enjoy spending time with them. Juleka and Rose come to see her compete with Kim on her birthday in "Timebreaker" and cheer for her to win. Alix willingly comes to the photoshoot in "Reflekta" to support Juleka. She hid behind Juleka in "Horrificator" while investigating the school. When setting up a date for Marinette and Adrien in "Gigantitan", she agrees with Rose that boys usually are clueless when it comes to love, and snidely mentions how she finds it creepy that Marinette knows everything about Adrien. In "Zombizou", Alix holds an infected Rose back so the others won't be infected. At the end of the episode, she hugs Rose and Juleka. They've also hung out in other instances, like in "Syren" as she sits next to them at the movies. In "Frightningale" they audition to be extras in the music video 'Miraculous', and Juleka puts her hands on Alix's shoulder while waiting in line, and Alix leans on Juleka while the girls are laughing. Lê Chiến Kim/King Monkey Alix often competes with Kim as he challenges her to several of his dares. His most recent dare involved a race around the school to see if he is faster than her rollerblades. Both of them are very competitive with each other and trash talk each other. For example, when Kim is doing push-ups in the second issue of Miraculous Adventures, Alix taunts him by telling him that he won't make it to the amount of push-ups he is aiming for. Other than that, they do appear to be friends, seen taking a photo with him, Max, and Mr. Damocles in "The Dark Owl". She does care about his safety, shown in "Syren" when she tries to look for him after he was taken by the titular villain. Alix does find Kim funny at times, such as in "Startrain", as she laughed at his funny faces. Ivan Bruel Alix and Ivan appear to get along well: they're seen talking to each other in "Mr. Pigeon" and in "Timebreaker", Ivan was part of the crowd cheering for her during the race. In “Pixelator", they have a pillow fight while on a work experience field trip at Le Grand Paris. She also asks Ivan in surprise about him not remembering being akumatized and attacking Paris in "Stoneheart”. Nathaniel Kurtzberg Alix appears to be close friends with Nathaniel, as seen in "Reverser". When Nathaniel mistakenly believes that Marc and Marinette played a joke on him, he explains the situation to Alix, who helps him realize that maybe he was mistaken. Trivia *She will meet Tino Tonitini, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Bloom, SpongeBob, and their friends in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. *She will meet Ryan F-Freeman, Meg Griffin and their friends in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Gallery Bunnyx render.png|As Bunnyx Timebreaker.png|As Timebreaker Adult Alix.png|Alix from the future Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Villains Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures villains Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Sora's adventures villains Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures villains Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures villains Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:French Miraculous team Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Superheroes Category:Half Humans Category:Humans Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:Miraculous Heroes Category:Secondary Main Characters Category:Miraculous holders Category:Rabbit Miraculous holders Category:Blue Characters Category:White Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Red Haired Characters Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Disney characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Minor Characters Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Transformed Characters Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Time Travellers Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Pink Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Sisters Category:Siblings Category:Red Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Orange Characters Category:Adults Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Cartoon characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Magical Characters Category:Skateboarders Category:Kind Characters Category:Students Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Future Characters Category:Supervillains Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Characters voiced by Kira Buckland Category:Future Miraculous holders Category:Young Characters Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Redheads Category:Female Superheroes Category:Female Characters Category:The Lion Guard Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Skaters Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures Team Category:Humanoid Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Short Haired Characters Category:Characters who have masks Category:Members of Kubdel family Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Tritagonist Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Disney sidekicks Category:Non-Disney sidekicks Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Villains who have successfully killed a hero Category:Thieves